The secret seven
by Alisha-Jade 96
Summary: Seven cousins learn to look after each other as they grow up and how to protect the thing and people they love; the seven is made up of the young children from the most Nobel and ancient house of Blacks. Not very good at summaries. please review, at least 5 for every chapter : xx not very good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Hey my name is Alisha-Jade96 and this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me so and also the spelling is going to be really bad but i will try to work on it. Hope you like it. xx

**Chapter one **

The six elder Black's stood in a dark silence watching as their children slept on in a peaceful slumber. Each of them saying their own silent good bye to the most important things in their lives and the only things that give them a bit of hope and sunlight apart from themselves in their miserable life of being ordered what to do and who to talk to.  
The Black children slept on, knowing nothing of their parents leaving them to fend for their selves, they properly won't be seeing won't be them until they were they were at least half way through their teenage years and had learnt that living in the world that they do is hard and things that make people happy don't come easy. Nor did the seven young children know that they, each one of them on their own and together as a whole would have the most amazing powers and gifts the world, muggel and wizadrding a like has yet to see. Gifts that they will someday use to ride the world of the evil that it has been plagued under and with the help of the friends that they make will restore the world of magic back to its former glory where people won't be scared fro the life of their loved ones and wondering who is going to be taken away from them net.

The three mothers stood in front of their husbands weeping quietly dreading the moment that they steep out the door and already willing themselves not to look back and at the present moment feeling sadder than what they felt more than humanely possible.

They had to leave their beloved children for their own safety. All because of a few hundred years ago a very powerful witch made a prophecy while lying in her death bed that there, at a time in the future would be seven blood related human beings that are born within a space of three years of each other, and they would in the time of dark bring a remembrance that there is always room for light in a dark place, by using the amazing gifts that they had been given to help protect the people who will always keep fighting for the good of what they believe in.

The reason that the parents of the children have to leave is because even now the power of the Dark Lord is coming to what some wizadrding families would call the amazing climb max of the new world where only the purest of families will have riches but to most would be the horrific down fall of what they have always known and ever believed in of everything that is good and light in their wonderful, magical world of magic.

Because of the power that the children posses they will always be in great danger and because with their parents being some of the top deatheaters in Voldemort's circle having off joined them just after they had left school not knowing what they were getting into at the time and being pressured by their parents who believe that only the most purest of blood should have rights and with the parents being in close contact with dark wizards on a daily bases because it, fear that it will not be long until they are forced to make their children meet their nutrias master and then he will know of their powers and use them for his bad or kill the young Blacks for being just as powerful if not more than him not wanting the chance that they could over through them.

And so if the six parents leave there young, the children will never be discovered by the 'Dark Lord' with the house and all its wards and the help of Dumbledore and the little ones will have believed to have died along with their parents to the rest of the wizadrding world.

So if Voldemort was ever to investigate where the Black family are or if they really died he would have no idea that the seven children still live in the Black family manor which is believed to be deserted and they shall be safe. Or that is what the Blacks really want to believe, they want to believe that what they are doing is the right thing because really it's the only option that they have.

" I c..cant believe that we are leaving m..y poor babies behind." cried Marie her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs as she sunk further into her husband embrace in an attempt in vain to take some of the pain away, to make herself feel any form of comfort as she faced something that she never thought she would saying goodbye to her to baby girls .  
Marie is the mother of the oldest of the children by three months Petunia who Age seven and the youngest by five months Lilen age five.

"I know sweetheart but we have to keep them safe" Edward drew in a big sigh and continued "all of them." Edward said softly as he wrapped his arms more tightly around his wife trying comforting her, while feeling like the whole world had just been dumped on his shoulders all the while trying to find a way for him to deal with it.

"We should be leaving." Orion let out barley above a whisper. Still he, like the others stood staring into the room of his sleeping five nieces and two sons, Sirius six and a half and Regulus five.

A sad, weak smile crept onto his face as he remembered how angry Sirius would be if you missed the half a year of his age, or how little Reggie would follow his big brother where ever he went always trying to copy his actions. The barley there smile fell of his face as he remembered the sad reason that he stood in the hallway of the Manor with his two younger brother his two sister -in-laws and his wife Margret of whom he rapped a strong arm around her petit form.

"Yeah." A very shaky Elizabeth agreed with her brother-in-law, tracks of silent, wet, hot tears running down her face as she did so.

Arthur wrapped his arms more securely around her waist as they looked at the angelic sleeping faces of their three daughters Andromeda seven who lay next to her best friend Petunia on the carpeted floor of the children's lounge room in her sleeping bag a muggel contraption that they use when the seven youngster want to have a sleep over and stay up late to watch TV and play games, Bellatrix who is six and at the moment laying next to Lily the youngest of the group their hair mixing together and Narcissa who is five years old and is currently laying the other side if her oldest sister almost curled into her side. With all of the space in the vast room the seven children were all in one group almost lying on top of each other as they slept, with the shadows from the television playing with the light upon the still sleeping figures.

The adults had made the painful choice to leave tonight two weeks ago but that doesn't make it any less painful to just turn around and walk out on the little shining light in their at last they all came to a silent agreement after standing there for over an hour after already kissed all the children's forehead before they had stopped in the doorway.

And all too slowly with their eyes never wavering form the sleeping figures until they could no longer see them, they made their way down the grand staircase and to the front door, each step they took harder was harder than the last. And as the front door was opened by Orion they cast one last look at the stairs that lead to the children's shared bedroom and painfully walked out on the most important things in their lives already longing for the time that they can see the beautiful faces again.

A sad heavy silence had fallen over the Black manor as the door was closed with a sort click leaving the entrance hall bathed in a soft glow from the early morning light. The house elf Sloppy appeared in the hallway with a loud crack just outside of the children's lounge room as she was waiting for the front door to be closed to give her mistress's and master's the alone time they deserved to say good bye to the young sirs and miss's . Crystal's clear tears were in her big golf ball like eyes as she made her way into the bedroom and over to the dresser where she had been instructed to leave the envelope that held the letter that explained to the young children the reason that their parents are not going to be there when they wake from their slumber.

After she put it up there so that one of the children would see it before they left the room in the morning, she looked and her little masters and mistress's. She felt her heart break for them because now all they had in the world was each other but she knew of the bond that they shared and how close they are to each other and because of that she knew that they could deal whatever life throws at them.

* * *

so what do you think. please reviwe thanks xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

When the sun rose at dawn it cast a warm glow through the slightly capped curtains which cause the dust molecules that danced in the air around the window to be shown in the haze of dull light. On the surrounding grounds of the Black manor the red and orange coloured leaves feel down in the wind from the trees onto the muddy green grass that the seven youngsters who are currently sleeping so often play on.

Back inside the children's lounge room them youngest of them stirred to a wake from her place lying on the next to Bellatrix, she looked around the huge room as she slowly sat up careful not to stir the still slumbering figures of her family that lay around her.

The familiar room looked the same to her as it always has with toy spilling out of the toy box on the left side of the room and the old sofa against that back wall looking battered and worn from where her and the others have others it playing various games that included it been something great like a pirate ship or a muggel invention that can transport people from point A to B called a car, but something about it just feels different than it did the night before she thought to herself as she mused her already messy unique red locks of curly hair in thought.

After a moment of thinking about the young child just shrugged it off and let out a yawn stretching her tiny limbs as she did so and in the process waking Bellatrix who was closest to her.

"Morning Lil's" the six year old mumbled quietly as she looked at one of her youngest family member.

"Sorry I woke you up Bella." The red head whispered e back as she watched the dark haired girl slowly rise into a sitting position to look at her.

"That's ok little Lil I was going to wake up soon anyway." She reassured the youngest as she looked around her wondering what time it is and why she couldn't hear her mother and antes in the kitchen make breakfast for the family with the help of the Blacks two House elf's Sloppy and her brother Slippy.

"What time is it?" the two young girls heard from behind them, they both turned to see who was also awake thought they already knew from the voice and sure enough the two saw the oldest of the all Petunia, one of the only ones who could actually tell the time.

"How are we spouse to know that, we can't tell the time idiot?" Lily asked her older sister.

"No need to be horrible Lily." came the voice of Andy as she too was now awake and looking at the young red head with a disapproving glare.

"Sorry, it's just, does something not feel right to you?" she asked the three "Like something is missing?" the five year old asked them further.

"I don't know little Lil's maybe you lost your dolly again" Pea comforted her baby sister even though she knew what she was talking about as she to felt the same and judging by the looks that Bella and Andy were exchanging they were to .

"What are you girls talking about and when is the food getting here?" the four girls turned then to see that their cousin Sirius had awaken as well with his curly black hair in a tangled black mess surrounding his head like a dark halo.

"We didn't mean to wake you up Siri and we don't know about the breakfast because we can't hear or smell it been made which is weird because they always have breakfast ready before we wakes up, usually." Bellatrix rambled on to him as a way of a morning greeting.

This made the tension that had built upp break and caused them to laugh because it was a thing that Bellatrix was known for, the rambling apparently she had gotten it from her father or that's what the grownups had always said.

While youngster made usual morning greetings it woke the last two of the seven, Regulus and Narcissa.

"Come on lets go and wake up every one else" said Andy to the others as she got up stretching then made her way over the partly closed large, heavy oak door taking lily's hand in hers as she did so.

"What's that it wasn't there last night was it?" asked Reggie as he pointed out where he was looking, the six followed to where he was instructing them to look to see a red envelop, a howler.

"Uh oh, which one of you has been naughty." Cissa asked with a smirk on her pretty doll like face but as she said it she was looking in the direction of the three trouble makers and best friends Bellatrix, Sirius and Lilen.

"We didn't do anything." Sirius muttered

"Yeah this time we really didn't." Lily said as she along with her best friends looked at the others innocently.

"Yeah this time" Bella said with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, cuz we believe you" said Pea as she rolled her eyes at them and walked to the envelope which picked up and studied.

"It says that it to all of us." She said having of read the front where in clear print it said each of the children's names.

"Open it, Pea." Andy instructed her best friend from her place still standing next to the door.

And so she did but maybe years later she would wish that some else had and not her because o the news that, that what looked to be harmless had letter contained.

Petunia slipped her tiny index finger into the seal causing the envelope to hop and the letter in side to unravel and spew the words that the children would forever whish weren't true but already knowingly in some way knew that they were.

The voice that sounded from it was a well known one to the children as it was a voice that they had heard every day of their lives for as for as they remember, Orion Black the boy's father.

To our dear children,

We regret this more than anything else, the not being able to say goodbye to you we are truly sorry that we have not being able to say goodbye to you face to face, but we have all that being me and the rest of the adults left. We have not done so because we want to and this does not mean that we love you any less than we ever have but maybe more because we have to leave you to keep you save.

(At this point Orion took a big breath like he was trying to find the strength to carry on the grave news that would forever change all the persons involved lives.)

And so for the foreseeable future little ones we are asking that you children to look after each other, the house elf's will look after you and keep you feed and healthy.

A friend of ours is going to come to see that you children are ok once a moth his name is Albus and tell you thing that you will need to know and tech you thing that you will need to learn. You can ask him anything that you need to know he will always be there for you.

We ask of you we really have no right three things always stay together, to who you are and don't let anyone change you and keep you powers a secret from the people around you until you feel that the time is right.

We will always love each and every one of you no matter how far away from each other we are we will think of you where ever we are.

Someday we hope that you understand why we have to leave and be able to forgive us.

Love always your forever loving parents.

Once the recorded voice had finished from inside the red envelop it ripped itself up and then burst into flames leaving behind the smell of burning paper to linger in the heavy silence that the letter had created .

"What does that mean?" Lily asked in a whimper even at the young and tender age of five she knew that the things that they had just heard meant nothing good for her, her sister and their cousins.

"It means that they left and they aren't coming back" Andy answered her youngest cousin's question with tears trailing down her petit face and a tremble in her voice as she shared a look with her best friend who looked at her with wide blue eyes.

"Why would they do that?" Sirius questioned as he brought his younger brother and lily into his embrace. He wasn't asking anyone in general just looking for a answer as to why his parents, antes and uncles are suddenly not there anymore when he had never in his life gone a day without seeing one of them.

"I don't know and I don't think that we are going to find out very soon "Bella said in a small voice as she played with a lose curl of her dark brown hair.

"Do they not want us anymore?" Regulus asked his big brother looking up at him with teary eyes.

"What do you think, Reggie they left stupid head." Cissa said looking at her best friend "They said that they aren't coming back."

"So what are we just meant to look after our self's now without any parents?" questioned as she brought her younger sister into her arms trying to comfort herself as well as the young blond that is her little sister.

Petunia looked at the people in the room the, only family that she has left and felt tears come to her eyes because of it, _I could have prevented it from happing from them leaving I knew something bad was going to happen _she just thought that it was going to be something like Cissa losing her dolly again or Sirius and reggulus getting into a fight over the last cookie.

Lily seeing her big sister walked out of her cousins arms and over to the blond seven year old.

"It's not your fault Pea right guys?" she said to the others telling them to agree with her and help comfort petunia as she wrapped her tiny arms around the thin waist of Pea resting her head on her sisters chest.

"Yeah, we should have known something was happing as well. " Andy said as she and everyone else came over to join the hug and all trying to find comfort in each other just as they will have to for the future.

The seven young children all stood in a huddle know one being left out as they though in their own different way of what they were going to have to deal with and how they were going to do it.

"At least we still have each other and no one is ever going to change that." Said Bella her voice getting bolder towards the end.

"Come on lets go down stairs." Sirius said as he got out of the huddle of that consist of the only loved ones that he had left and started to try ushering them out of the room that had always been a bright and happy place for them now seemed dark and glooming, it being the place that they had received the news that would forever change who they are and how they look at thing.

They listen to him feeling the same way in wanting to leave that room and never step a step inside the door way again, once they have all walked out Sirius closed the door behind them not looking as he did so.

They walked in a group down the grand stair case and then went in the direction of the dining room just like they have being doing every morning since they could walk, it was a mindless thing that they have always done so now they done it without even thinking about it but this morning that was meant to be just like ever y other Wednesday morning had been so different that anything else the young ones had ever experienced or ever hoped to in the future.

So when they walked into the room that held happy memories they did not expect to see their breakfast laid out for them just like it would be any other morning. But it's not this one is different, is what was running through their heads as they looked at the normal sight before them.

"Good morning young mistress's and masters." Came the small bell like voice of the house elf Sloppy, this caused the seven to stare at them in further bewilderment than they already were because of the fact that she was acting like there was nothing wrong but also the fact that she had never called them that before she had always called them their names pre their request.

Lily voiced this and the tiny creature replied to her by saying that that what they now are they are in charge of the family together and there for all of the families passions.

"But how can that be Sloppy we are only little how are we posed to know what o do with all the stuff or how to make important decision like mu m they used to." Asked Bella to the elf that is only a fair amount taller than she is.

"You's don't have to do anything's Mistress's Bellatrix because the world would have been lead to's believe that yourself an the rest of the families is deads." Sloppy answered the small six years old as she rang her thin, skinny, bonelike fingers with her huge bat like eyes filling with tears of even the thought of losing any more of the family that she and her ancestors have always served.

"Oh," was all that Pea could think of to say as to what she had just heard.

What was she supposed to say to all of this, the fact that she and the others now had no one to look after them and take them to fun places like the park or diagon alley or tell them that everything was going to be ok when they had had a bad dream at night and couldn't get back to sleep or kiss a that they had gotten when they had fallen down and hurt themselves or that the only person who could give them answers to all of this they have never meet and the only thing they know about him is that his name is Albus.

And now they were being told this that they are being thought of as dead by the few people that actually know about them which really is about two or three people that being because their so called parents was always trying to protect them from someone.

_Yeah just because they wanted to leave before I even reached my eight birthday _she thought to herself as she followed everyone else to the table to seat in the same place they have always sat.

But now even that was different, now there were six empty places that used to hold the people that were on every one of their thoughts and the people that made them all have tears currently in their eyes that they are all trying desperately not to shed as they picked at their breakfast none of them actually eating anything to into their thoughts to notice anything around them.

And then it happen just what they were all secretly waiting for, one of them to break down and cry the six all turned to look as lily as she cried who had tears trail down her face as she wailed in hurt, confusion and many other emotions that they should all be too young to feel pain being the main one.

"Why di..d they ha..ve to...o go?" she asked them all through the sobs that shook her tiny body "d..id we do so..met..hing wro..ng for them to leave." She asked as she looked at them through her tears .

"No little Lil's we didn't do anything wrong, at all." Said Sirius as he got up from his seat and made his way around the table to where the small curly, haired, red head sat with the tears that he had been fighting finally breaking through the barrier that he had created to block them.

He pulled her out of her seat and into his arms running his small hands through her as the others made their way other to them as well with their own sadness finally breaking through after seeing Lily who is one of the most happy people in the world cry in sadness all because that the people who was meant to protect them all fro pain hurt her and the other six as well.

"You know what Lily it doesn't matter that they have left because we still had each other" said Petunia as she stroked her baby sister's hair even though she still had her own tears streaming down her face.

"Yeah, just like always." Andy whispered as she wrapped her arms more securely around Cissa, she shakily raised her free hand to whip away her still falling tears as they all continued to listen to each other muffled sobs that they tried to suppressed because the two oldest girls were trying to show them the bright side of thing even if they looked and sound just as bad as the five younger ones.

"D..d.. do you promises that you will all never, ever leave to?" Reggie said in a voice that was so unlike his usual loud and confident one but rather matched the five year olds size instead of his personality.

"Yea"

"Course"

"Mm... hmm "

"Yeah"

"Absolutely"

"Yeah"

Came six voices sounding strong and never more sure of them self's in that moment.

"We'll make promises that we will never ever be able to break no matter what happens." Andy Said as she looked at all of them knowing that she would never leave them knowing that she never could.

There was a general chorus of oks through the room as the water works slowly stopped as the all relished that they have lost their parents but would do anything they could to keep from losing each other.

"I, promises never to leave any of you, never ever" Lily said in shaky and weakened voice from all the crying.

There was a moment of silence as the taller people surrounding her smiled weakly in her direction before six different voice was heard repeating exactly the same sentence over each other at a different tone and defiantly not at the same time but all meaning it just as much.

Sloppy, who had stood at the side the whole time smiled at the tender scene because she knew that it would be true these seven young children had such a strong bond that no and no matter how much distance between them it would never be broken. And that they together could and face do anything as they would be there for each other to make each other strong. What she had heard was true these children were meant for big and great things, things that only they could accomplish because of who they are and the journey life would take them through the good and the bad.


End file.
